Infinite Blue
by Kuro49
Summary: Akira & Agito Interactions. They had known since the very beginning, but it never stopped them from pulling each other in.


An Akira and Agito first meeting type of fic. It turned out more of an interaction fic between the two but it was really fun, I love Akira nonchantedly attitude and Agito's fury. -happy sigh-

I don't anything but please do squint for Akira/Agito, it makes me happy.

XXX

**Infinite Blue**

XXX

"Get out of here."

"Wha—"

It came as a surprise and that one word he had let out was ruthlessly slashed in half with no consideration of any kind. Half went to the man with the long silver hair and half was returned to him. Akira reluctantly swallowed it back.

"You." He was pointing straight at him. "Go train with Agito."

Kaito puffed out a breath of smoke into Akira's face and then he pushed him off of his enormous Jeep.

With nicotine stinging in all of his senses, Akira fell through the six feet of air like a dead man in a coffin, only without the care and remorse of a well-deserved funeral. His shoulder hit the sandy solid ground before he could register the pain and the bruise that would surely form at the harsh contact he had to meet the ground with.

Akira didn't like Kaito's violent ways but as the newest member, he didn't want to get fired off Windstorm G-Men on his first week on the job. So he stood up with a soft wince that escaped his pursed lips.

He was rubbing at his sore shoulder as Kaito's Jeep drove away, leaving behind a trail of dust in its wake and the grinding of wheels against gravel softened into nothing.

000

Akira raised his head, only to hear the silence circling around him, like a vulture eyeing shreds of torn rotten flesh with a lick at its lips. He walked closer to the misshapen building, following the weed covered path that Kaito had dropped him on to. The wind was whistling softly into his ear before gliding along the concrete structures that were falling apart.

The damage was done and the permanent reminder of it was standing right before his eyes. He gave a slow turn at the awkward formation that he had made out to be the entrance, circling himself to watch the worn aftermath of both time and destruction. The roof had caved in and the ground was bumpy with grains and shards of crumbling concrete.

Akira did a sweep, trying to pick up the last remnants of motion in the stilled ruins before his eyes caught slashes, deep and jagged, embedded into the columns and walls that were still standing on trembling grounds. Akira ran a finger along those scratches and the wind picked up around him.

There was a sense of realization that came with instincts and with the slick rotation of the wheels on his ATs, Akira backed up a short step or two and dodged the attack that was aiming for his throat.

The column that he stood by was slashed down the side and a heavy chunk of concrete narrowly missed his toes as it fell to meet the ground. The flash of orange evolved into a boy right before his eyes and he blinked to make sure that he was seeing the real thing because he saw it as magic and it slipped from between his lips. "…Whoa!"

It was let out like an escaped breath of pure amazement.

The figure dug the heels of his ATs deep into the ground, sending a small spray of pebbles into the air and then Akira grinned at the boy that stood just up to his shoulders. "That was really dangerous, you know."

A glare of amber and the wind tousled those strands of deep blue, a medical eye patch, stark white against that porcelain skin, how curious. But fury won over everything that was at a display for Akira to marvel at.

"'the fuck are you?"

"What foul language." Akira shook his head with a faint smile at the rash confrontation that was forced upon him. That eye was gleaming with threats and despite the smile that slipped easily over his lips, there was a sense of discomfort that slithered a cold chill down Akira's spine. "You're Agito, I presume?" Because when Kaito had said to go train with 'Agito,' he had no idea who this 'Agito' was, until now.

"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You." His heated glare hardened and with the question that came out more as a statement resting between them, Agito was not impressed when the other gave an easy laugh and replied. "Akira. Udou Akira."

Agito was never good with kindness.

000

"Fuck off."

He blew him off and made to leave but Akira took that, both his words and his actions, as a cue to keep talking, keep up the appearance before his jugular was slashed to dry in the sun, like a salted fish by the seaside.

"I am the newest member of Windstorm G-Men. Kaito dropped me off and told me to come train with you. So… I guess this is a nice to meet you?" He extended a hand from his pocket as a sign of friendship for the hostile boy standing in front of him.

And the sharp pain came. Flesh against flesh.

Agito slapped the offered hand and the glare intensified. "Don't bullshit me."

"I'm telling the truth." Akira retreated and rubbed at his hand, taking no offense to the reply (and more then likely rejection to his first impression.)

"None of them can ride."

"You mean none of them can ride like _you_." Akira smiled at the boy and his simple accusation for people below him. But Akira wasn't worried because as he ran a hand through his hazel locks, he took Agito's blunt rejection for an acceptance that someone could finally dodge his attacks.

Akira was proud for being alive but he knew Agito was irked that there was someone that may take a little more than the basics to beat.

"I meant exactly what I said, bastard."

Akira saw it coming with those words. Agito's feet slashed along the ground and the sharp pressure drew a line across the skin of his arm and the smell of blood was fresh in the air as he started to bleed from the small wound carved on his own body.

000

And then Agito was gone with the wind, swept off of his feet before he was gliding along the walls with a rushed speed laced with a frustration that he hadn't deal with before. Akira was looking up from the pits of the ruins because he couldn't tear his gaze from the figure of the boy in the orange jumpsuit sailing upon the wind and from the ceiling that had caved in, he could see Agito and the span of the sky in the opening and it stretched on in an infinite shade of blue.

Akira's feline eyes followed the movement and so naturally, he stopped too when Agito was standing still to rest at the rigid edges of crumbling concrete. There was venom thick in his voice and he was looking down as he spat out at the other. "So don't put words in my mouth, fucker!"

His words were echoing in the air that he had left behind and the two of them were standing alone in the aftermath when everything was taken away.

And then he took off after him. AT wheels spinning fast.

Agito narrowed his eye as he watched Akira picked up speed and he pushed himself off of the edge. He soared a short distance before he was falling once again, the common feeling of flying never ceased to amaze him. The wind picked him up and then his eye rested on the hazel hair of the intruder that had stepped into his territory, the square feet that he had claimed with his own sweat and blood.

000

Akira saw the sky enveloping him with the caress of the wind and he backed up just in time to see the boy flipping in midair and the distance between them was pulled short. He saw the intentions but he didn't mind, not even when Agito slashed through the space, sole purpose to hurt.

The attack cut through the air, only to make a diagonal tear across Akira's shirt because even though he hadn't mind Agito's narrow stance to protect his territory, Akira still treasured his life. He was not intending to be that gutted fish salting by the seaside and he did not want Agito to tend to his insides. So it was in the manner to bring pain that brought droplets of blood to the surface of the shallow cut.

And then their AT wheels hit the ground.

They were brought down to earth together because of the constant weight in their hearts.

000

"That could've killed me!" Akira looked down at the cause of his exaggeration because on closer inspection the small cut could only at most resemble a paper cut in a strange, strange place. "And my shirt too…" This time, it was a whine as he took off the tattered T-shirt and tossed it to the ground with a soft sigh. It landed in a ruined heap and Agito was staring at him with a guarded eye.

And the final conclusion was so lonely as it left his lips.

"… You're bruised."

He lifted a finger to point at the purple green that had developed beneath the skin. Akira peered at his shoulder and the disgusting coloring made him grimace. He rubbed at it offhandedly and it was the lack of care that made Agito clench his fists. "Kaito. He tossed me off of his Jeep."

There was no snappy comeback that made his try at socializing an epic fail. Akira made no move to urge a reply from the boy, just stared with a faint patient smile daunting over his lips as the wind danced with their own locks of a deep sea blue and a rich earth brown.

Agito pulled back his sleeve, revealing a concentrated scatter of green blue bruises that littered the skin.

"My brother. And his rubber bullets."

It felt like he was at a confessional. But there were no priests hidden behind a screen and God had no interest in their affairs. They were only coming clean of the pain that had merely marred them skin deep. It wasn't nearly enough to get anyone involved. They had known since the beginning, but it never stopped them from pulling each other in.

But it was an acceptance nonetheless.

"It looks painful." It was the best he could offer and even as the words left his lips, Akira did not feel any better because knowing this made him a bystander and he had only wanted to fit in, into a world that could accept his desires to soar above the clouds and he could do nothing in return for the opportunity.

"I don't need you shitty excuse for sympathy." Agito's sleeve fell over his arm, the bruises disappeared and Akira wiped it from his mind, at least to the best of his intentions.

"It's not sympathy." Akira held out his hand once again but there was no necessity for an explanation. "Ride with me."

There was no expectation for any sort of physical reassurance and on another level where their fingers could never reach, they could feel it within their souls and without waiting, Akira pushed off towards the sky.

"Don't talk like this is your training area, you egotistic fucker!" Agito followed, fury at his steps but anger had never blinded him because they could see each other so clearly with their very own eyes, reflecting feline genes that ran with the Bloody Road.

"Well then, don't talk like you own the sky because you got lots more to learn before you can call _this_ your own!" Akira called back and he was gesturing to the sight of the blue that was nothing like either of them had ever seen.

They could never have a grasp on it.

And this was acceptance too.

Agito stepped back on the wind and Akira was let into the territory that he had called his own for so long, they were unknowingly roping the other in and the acceptance was long over due.

Because on that cloudless day, Agito realized that one step back was all it took to see the entire stretch of that infinite blue.

XXX Kuro

Did I mention I love Kaito's involvement too? XD


End file.
